Broken Perfection
by Gleeful-Ginger9818
Summary: Kurt is the Prince of McKinley Kingdom. When his Dad develops cancer, Kurt has to be married quickly to take the throne. But the prince Burt set him up with is an evil, controlling man who intends to make Kurt his slave. Will Kurt be able to find his way out of this marriage? And who is that odd person following Kurt around, and how can they help him? Klaine, non-con Kurtofsky, A.U


Broken Perfection

**Rating: T, for now, but will be M later, most likely the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I'm putting this, because if this site is called **_**Fan**_**fiction, then why would anyone ever think that Glee is mine? But because it's safer and I don't want to have my ass kicked by anybody, I'm putting a disclaimer. I don't own Glee or the characters. I only own the plotline.**

* * *

**(Kurt P.O.V)**

This is _not_ the life I wanted.

Now I have my reasons for this conclusion, although anyone I've ever told this must believe that I'm a spoiled brat. But so much is expected out of me. Although I am the most fabulous person in the Kingdom- and everyone knows that- I can't give everyone what they want.

My life may seem complicated from many angles, but I define it pretty easily; a moon. Gorgeous from where we can see it, right? No cracks or chips, what everyone expects of it. No blemishes, perfect. But upon closer inspection, there are cracks and holes. I'm expected to be perfect, without fault, but I will always have flaws, most that no one can see. That's what I am, broken perfection.

My step- brother, Finn, died about a month ago. It was really hard for the Kingdom to lose their heir. However, the heir of this kingdom was supposed to be me. Dad finally remarried after eight years of ruling alone, and picks his newly-found step-son over me to become the heir. It broke my heart that Dad would just give the position to someone he hardly knew over his only son. But after Finn died, the position as the future king was handed back to me. Several years ago, I would've been thrilled. But now, I don't want to be King. When Finn became heir, I realized that I prefer not having to be the one to take such a heavy role. But now, I am stuck with it.

I need to get out of this castle, it's suffocating me. I sit up from my chair in the library and leave the room quietly. I pass some guards on the way out of the castle, every last one of them offering me some kind of smile, genuine or forced, and I smile back at each one of them, although it was as fake as Sam's- one of my guards- hair.

I finally get out of the castle and inhale the fresh summer air. The air is so crisp and clean out here. Taking walks into the village everyday is probably the closest I will ever get to living.

I walk all the way over to the Village of Lima. One of my ways to keep myself entertained is fashion. I visit several different clothiers every trip from the castle, it keeps my mind off of problems back at the Kingdom. But I always make sure I go to the music store on the corner of the street. I can lose myself in music for hours. I mentally mark every place I want to go to in my head as I continue down my path of escape.

"Hey, Fag!"  
"Fairy!"  
"Look at that lady over there, guys!"

I turn my head sharply to the shouts; I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen today. Of course, no one who ever shouts insults at me knows who I am. But regardless, they're still insulting me just from how I look, and it hurts every time. But I refuse to let a group of Neanderthals with lesser money than a common hooker and lesser brain cells than a foul-smelling animal hurt me. How dare these idiots interrupt my daily walk?

The group who shouted at me comes close and closer to me. They must be planning to attack me or shout out more insults. But when they find out who I am, it will all be worth it to see the priceless looks of mortification on their faces.

I gave them my best bitch glare.

"Do you gentlemen know who you're talking to?" I say in a stern voice. "As the Prince of McKinley Kingdom, I can easily have you all executed by dawn tomorrow. Would that be to your liking?"

All of them but one paled and hurriedly shook their heads no, backing away quickly. I knew exactly who they were; they were simple peasants who didn't even know what was going on in the world outside of their "teen-drama". The one who did not back away looked me up and down with a satisfied gaze.

"So, this is what the prince of McKinley looks like. Not bad, not bad!" The oversized pig waggled his thin eyebrows, getting a laugh from his companions.

My mouth dropped; this was new. I've never been so blatantly hit on before. But unlike my normal response to a compliment, I was repulsed.

"D-do you know who you're talking to?!" I sputtered. The large man simply chuckled. "Of course I know how you are. You said who you were not even five minutes ago."

This guy was really ticking me off. "Quit being a cheeky bastard and please leave my presence if you are going to be rude to me." The burly man smiled evilly and stepped forward, seizing my cheek in his hand. I immediately tried to pull away from his touch, but his other arm quickly wrapped around my waist.

"Let go of me, you ogre!" I shrieked. As I figured he would, the man did not comply. He pulled me closer while I struggled. All of the sudden, I felt dry, scratchy lips on mine. My eyes widened and I couldn't even move from the shock. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours. When the man finally pulled back, he and his cronies were several yards away from me just seconds later so I couldn't lash out at them.

The large man looked me over again, with a wicked sneer painted on his face. "Well it was nice to meet you!" The man said mockingly, letting out a laugh so malicious that even though I should have complete authority over the man, I wanted to cower in a corner with fear. The man's acquaintances were way ahead of him, already walking away, but that horrid man still smirked at me, still standing only a few mere feet away. He knew that I wasn't going to go after him.

"Karofsky, let's go, already!" One of the man's, no, Karofsky's, sidekicks yelled out to him. "I'm coming, man!" Karofsky yelled back, and then turned back to me. "I will find you, and you will belong to me. Well, until we meet again, _Kurt Hummel._" With that, he walked away.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed; for the first time in my life, I realized that I was breakable.

* * *

The walk on the way back to the castle was agonizing. I was constantly on the watch for any man that could sneak up behind me. A flood of paranoia flowed through me at least once a minute. I never thought that I would ever get back to the castle.

When I did get back to the castle, I was immediately bombarded by worried guards and staff. I quickly explained that there was a shoplifter in one of the stores I went to and the store was on lockdown for little while. Thankfully, everyone bought the sudden fib.

I retreated back in to my own room and, for the first time in several years, I cried. I sobbed for at least a good whole hour into my pillow, keeping the sounds muffled so no one comes to see what's wrong. When I get the call to be in the dining hall in thirty minutes, I quickly dry my tears and go into the bathroom to cover up the red splotches on my face that I got from all that crying.

Thirty minutes later, I was walking down the large staircase that would take me to the dining hall. When I got into the dining hall, I was expecting to see just my Dad, Carole, and the castle maintenance staff. But who I saw was someone who I barely knew, but I already knew that I never wanted to see their face ever again.

"Uuh, um…" I stuttered, flabbergasted. I did _not_ want that man near me!

"Kurt, this is David Karofsky. He is the Prince, and heir, to the Titan Kingdom. He is now your fiancé."

No. He's lying. That man is a peasant! He _has_ to be!

Karofsky chuckled. That peasant isn't laughing at my confusion, is he?! How rude! "You of all people should know that a prince has to go undercover when they're not in their own kingdom." He said humorously.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. After several desperate tries, I decide to give up. Dad stood up and put his hand of my shoulder. "Now I know that you didn't want to be married anytime soon, but with the death of your brother, it's the best option. At least I'm not forcing you to marry a woman," Burt chuckled. "It was so hard to find a good suitor, because you are also a man, but this gentleman is a charming, polite guy. I'm sure you two will grow to love each other pretty soon."

I looked straight into my dad's eyes, trying to figure out with brought this up. "Finn's death can't be the only reason for this. There's something you're not telling me."

Dad sighed heavily and opened his mouth to speak hesitantly. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Dad laughed half-heartedly. "The real reason I'm doing this is...because… I have prostate cancer…"

No…_no_…This can't be happening! He can't have cancer! Not so _soon_, we just lost Finn! I don't want to lose the only thing left that even matters to me anymore! I…I can't deal with all of this!

"I-I feel like I'm going to be sick…" That was all I could get out of my mouth. Dad hugged me tightly. "I know it's hard, buddy, but we're arranging this marriage so if I don't make it, you can have your husband to lean on and you can both rule this kingdom together. I have faith in you and David. You will both make fine rulers. "

I couldn't contain myself as the tears that I were holding in finally, like a dam, bursted free from my eyes. I don't want Dad to die! I don't want to marry Karofsky! I didn't want Finn to die!

"Shh, it's ok, you'll be ok, buddy… This isn't the end. I'm going to fight for my people. I'm going to fight for my son." Dad let go of me after he spoke. "Why don't you and go get to know each other in the courtyard?"

That is an awful idea. But of course, that beast of a man smiles at my dad and says, "What a great idea, sir. I'll take good care of him." and proceeds to drag me out.

* * *

I'm being dragged out into the courtyard without struggle. I'm still too shocked to try to get away from him. When he finally puts me down on a bench next to our garden -taken care of by yours truly- I fall back, trying desperately to relax.

An almost evil voice sounds out though the crisp air. "I told you I would have you. And now, you're mine." I shudder in fear. If I'm wed to this man, my life is as good as over. I _have_ to fight back.

"W-who said that I'm yours? You have to have my consent, which I will _never_ give you." I said as defiantly as I possibly could. Karofsky chuckled darkly. "But I already do. You are seventeen; your father is the one who gives out your consent until you're eighteen. You won't be eighteen in another nine months, and your dad plans to marry you before then so you can't back out. You are betrothed to me."

_Shit._ I thought I had it for a minute. What the hell am I going to do?

While I was attempting to formulate a plan in my head, Karofsky's arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled me up to his burly chest. I immediately tried to pull away, but his hold was too strong. If this isn't déjà vu then I don't know what is. His other hand started to trace down my back while he captured my lips in a forced kiss. My struggling increased ten-fold, but his hold just got stronger as he plunged his vile tongue into my mouth and cupped my ass with his clammy hand. I decided to do something really risky as soon as his hand groped me- I kneed him in the crotch.

Karofsky groaned in pain in my mouth and broke apart from me. As soon as he did, I immediately yanked myself away from him as fast as I could and ran. I ran for the main castle doors, only to find that they were locked when I tried to open them. I guess Dad knew that I would try to retreat back into my room so I didn't have to talk to Karofsky. Damn it!

I looked over my shoulder and saw Karofsky running toward me in a blind rage. I squeaked in my throat as I looked for other options. I could try the gates! They're probably locked, too, but it's worth a shot! I ran to the main gate doors as fast as I could. If these are unlocked, then I'm saved!

Once I was at the gates, I saw that there were no guards standing in front of them. That was odd; there's always guards protecting the gates. I tried to open the gate door, but it wouldn't budge. How the hell was it locked from the inside?! Then it dawned on me. Dad must have given the front guards his key to the gate and castle doors! When we have prisoners on our province and don't want them to escape, Dad has a guard leave the castle and lock the gates from the outside and come back at the right time and unlock them. Dad is preventing me from leaving the courtyard in every way possible so I have to meet my newly-named fiancé.

Karofsky was about twenty feet away from me now. At a loss for what to do, I decide that my best move is to remain still. I have to prove that he is not better than me, that I am not afraid. In almost an instant, Karofsky is looking straight at me, not keeping any space between us.

"You little bitch," His voice boomed. "How dare you?! You will treat me with respect. A future Queen does not treat her King in such a way."

Is he calling me a woman?! That bastard! "I'll have you know, I am a _man_. I will not be referred to as a woman. I will be a _king, _like you. And you will treat me as your equal, not your subordinate, you meat head."

Karofsky looked at me in shock. I guess he's not used to having the truth told to him. Look at who's the little bitch now? He will never have any power over me. I will-

_**Smack!**_

I gasp as he slaps me across the face, causing me to whimper and cower into the gate.

"That's where you're wrong. I have _complete_ power over you. In public, we will be an equally balanced, sappy couple. But in private, you will be my slave, tending to my every whim and allowing me to do whatever I want with you. I will have the final say to every declaration and law. You will belong to me as my lover and servant." He declared.

No, that was _not_ fair. I will not be abused in such a way. "And whose consent do you have for that, huh? I did not agree to that, and I know for certain that my father didn't, either. You. Can't. _Touch_. Me."

Karofsky chuckled, "And who said I needed your consent? This is inevitable, even if it takes days or months for you to listen. And if I have to beat you senseless until you obey me, then so be it. And if you didn't know, I am taking residence in this castle from now on. Your beloved father asked me to come live here. Of course, we will not share a room quite yet, as your father found that scandalous until after marriage, but that won't stop me from completely controlling you. Your power, your will, your body- they now belong to me. And if you refuse, I will kill you after brutally torturing you and will make your death look like suicide. You wouldn't want to break your old man's heart, would you? Your death would just destroy him. Your choice, _Prince Hummel_."

I couldn't take it anymore. For the third time today, I began to cry. Dying would be much better than being that _monster's_ slave. But I can't let my people down. At least I would have the slight chance to stop Karofsky from making stupid laws. If Karofsky ruled the kingdom by himself, then I can't imagine the horror that the kingdom would face. And as much as I don't want to admit it, it _would_ kill my dad if I were to die. I can't do that to him after he lost his wife and step-son. And I don't want him to not fight back against his cancer because he has nothing to live for. If I was just honest with my dad and told him about Karofsky, there's a small chance that he would believe me and stop the wedding from happening. But for now, I just have to say yes.

"O-okay, I will…belong to you."

Karofsky chuckled. I'm really beginning to hate his laugh. "Good choice. Now at exactly eleven-o'clock tonight, you will join me in my room. Do you understand?" I knew that I had no choice. "Yes…" He looked at me as if he was expecting something. I knew what he wanted. "…master…"

Karofsky smirked. "Good boy. I'll be sure to reward you tonight."

I shuddered; that sounded _really_ bad. And didn't he know that the queen was supposed to stay pure until the couple's consummation night? It was McKinley tradition. And of course, if one of us was going to end up queen, it was undoubtedly going to be me. But tradition or not, I know that man will be the person to finally break the rules. What was Dad thinking?!

Karofsky grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I did not pull away, as that would anger him, and I did _not_ want to get him angry again, but I did not kiss back. I refuse to completely submit to him. Thankfully though, it didn't seem like he minded too much.

Karofsky pulled away and turned around, grabbing my ass before he started to head back toward the castle. I tried not to chuckle, he probably will be locked out. But to my horror, I saw a ring with several keys on it swinging around his finger. I should've known.

I suddenly heard a rustling noise not too far away from me. I looked over in the direction that the noise came from, and I saw a flash of piercing hazel-brown eyes, and then, they were gone. Someone- or something- was in my garden, and they were gone in a split-second. What kind of animal or person could move that fast? Either they are unnaturally fast or can just disappear straight off the bat. I decided not to worry about it too much and began to head back into the castle.

* * *

**That last paragraph was a huge hint to a very important character coming up. You know who it is! But do you know **_**what**_** they are? If you know, then I'll mention you and you can tell me something that you would like to happen in the story. I may or may not add it in. *wink wink* **

**But okay, important news. This account used to be called peaceloveandpwnage. I've totally redone everything. I was unhappy with my username, my fanfics, pretty much everything, so I'm mostly starting from scratch, save for one of my other Glee stories. So I apologize for any inconveniences and I hope you enjoy this new fanfic! **


End file.
